1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to photodetectors, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to black level correction in image sensors.
2. Background
As pixel size scales down and array resolution scales up, construction of black level correction (“BLC”) pixels, and color filters faces increasingly difficult technical hurdles to overcome in next generation optical devices. Conventional methods of fabricating BLC pixels and color filters result in undesirable electrical signals and mechanical stresses in pixel arrays. Changes in temperature, humidity, and voltage can increase the magnitude of these unwanted effects when employing a traditional architecture.